System of Bratsvas
Bratsvo Is an social-economical unit in Peoples Aristocratic State, that is used for proper functioning of economy and workplace. System of Bratsvas is a way of organizing economy of the state. Here economy is used as a wider term, in the way that by economy we mean not just process of production of material goods and its share, but we also include intellectual goods. Bratsvo(Братсво), words is from Serbian language, meaning brotherhood. ' Goal of system of bratsvas is to unite intellectual forces of society and combine them into one greater, more conherent, thus more efficient force. Since in modern state intellectuall forces are disunited, specialized and partialized. Many professions either lack a bigger picture due to their specialization(for example, doctors threat symptoms instead of the cause) , or have a bigger picture but are partilized and disunited, we can see this briefly in politics, where everyone knows there is need for some kind of change, but no one is able to make one cause their partialized disunited force represents no real power. As such society stagnates, and its progression is slowed down to minimum. Bratsvo is about creating a system which enables a bigger picture approach and conherence instead of disunity and partialization.' We will now explain how bratsvo works. We will divide the method of explaining bratsvo on macrofunctioning, and microfunctioning. Like in economy, we have microeconomy and macroeconomy. Bratsvas will in essence replace ministries. I would look like this: ''' '''Bratsvo of Construction and Production(as its name suggests) Bratsvo of National Defense(Military) Bratsvo of Culture(Art, moviemaking, Sports and etc…) Bratsvo of Technological Advancment(Engineering, Science) Bratsvo of Social Sciences(Pshychology, Sociology) Bratsvo of Support Network(Law and order, Administration, Public workers in general(from doctors to life coaches)) These Bratsvas cover all of the working population, if you work, you will be working in area of one of these bratsvas or multiple. All these bratsvas, for better communication and organization, partition according to their dynasty(dynasty is the political unit of the Peoples Aristocratic State) Every bratsvo according to their dynasty will have its own rational parliament(which we will also explain in one of next videos, enough is to note that rational parliament has a role like normal parliament). Every bratsvo has its central rational parliament, where all those sub-bratsvas made up from dynasties come together to discuss, debate and make decisions. This Is hierarchy of bratsvas. ''' '''The hierarchy of Bratsvas functions like on this image:should show the hierarchy structure. We can see that all of the bratsvas are “ruled” by Central Rational Parliament(CRP). Hierarchy is based on argumentative value. What does this mean? This means that CRP would be most trustworthy source of information, and parliament in one dynastical bratsvo would be least trustworthy. This is what we mean when we say conherence and unity. Ability to come together and discuss effectivelly will be added on with rational parliament. This will enable unity in societies branches that will result in greatest increase of effectivity of all of them. Unile today when information is avalible on level in which we get overwhelmed sometimes, lack of definition of what is right information and what is wrong information creates a real blow to whole economy and individuals. With this system discussion will be a priority, '''How do you join a bratsvo? '''Joining a bratsvo is a process. You join in one bratsvo according to your dynasty. If you have no dynasty you cant join a bratsvo. There are ranks in bratsvo. "Observer" - you are as word says, observer of bratsvo, practicaly you are member of bratsvo but for less than 3 months. "Recruit" - you are legitimate member of bratsvo, but still not able to participate in rational parliament. "member" - you are full member of bratsvo, and can participate in rational parliament, but without ability to vote in it, You become one by being part of bratsvo for 2 years. "Full member" - you can fully particiapte in rational parliament, and have ability to vote in it. This is gained by making some signicifiant contribution to your bratsvo. Category:Bratsvas